


The Yule Ball

by DreamsConstellation



Series: Christmas Spirit (Lawrence and David Christmas One Shots) [1]
Category: Alien: Covenant, Prometheus (2012)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff and Christmas, Merry Christmas, Other, The Ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 05:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13116702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamsConstellation/pseuds/DreamsConstellation
Summary: This idea came to me while I was driving to my work. Fluff, fluff and more fluff ;)





	The Yule Ball

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheGirlWhoAsked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWhoAsked/gifts).



> Merry Christmas!
> 
> P.S. Sorry for all mistakes.

Snow was falling down from the cloudy sky, while Lawrence were runing home. She didn't have any hat, so snowflakes sticked to her hair and also to her lashes, and the woolen scarf, which fluttered after her like a banner, when she was speeding.

White fluff were covering whole neighbourhood, making it looked like Christmas post card and this view was warming Lawrence's heart.

When she entered the house, David greeted her from the doorstep.

'Oh no, my litte lady! Are you crazy?!' he said in serious voice. 'It is cold outside and you even did not put your hat on. And that unzipped jacket! It is snowing for god's sake!'

' _God's_ sake?' Lawrence gasped. 'I thought you don't believe in such things.' Lawrence took off her boots, while David took her jacket. 'Whatever. You will never believe, when I say you where I'm going!'

'You are going?' David looked at her like a typical, sarcastic parent.

'If grandpa and you would let me.' Lawrence correct herself. ' I will go for a Yule Ball!' she waved her head in excitement and melting snowflakes from her hair fell on David.

'Ops. Sorry.' she giggled. ' You know what a Yule Ball is?'

'I think, I do.' nodded David, wipping his face. 'In other words is's Christmas party. But who is organizing it?'

'Jenna's school, and she gave me her invitation, cos she's not going.'

Jenna was her friend, since Lawrence started visited playground. Not very close friend, but enough to meet sometimes and have some fun together.

'Can I go, please?' Lawrence put her hands in a pleading gesture, and used her puppy glare.

'When?' David asked briefly.

'The day before Christmas Eve. It starts at five.'

'There will be older kids than you?'

'Maybe a year or two older, but mostly my age.'

'And you will go all alone?'

'No... there will be lot of people there.' Lawrence winked. 'I hope I will find some partners for dance.'

'Alright, If Mr. Weyland will not object, you can go.' said David, but he seemed unsure, what Lawrence noticed immediately.

'What?'

'Nothing... I am just wondering if it will not be boring, when you will not know anyone there.'

'You' re wrong. I know some people from Jenna's school! I think it will be great. I always wanted to go on a ball.' Lawrence started to dance through the hall.

'Nice. I never know, you can dance like that.' admited David.

'Thanks. Jenna show me this moves. I can teach you too, if you want.' she took his hands and pulled him to the hall centre.

'I can dance... It's in my software.' David shrugged, but was truly amused, by his pupil excitement.

Lawrence snorted at his words, but let him go.

'Is there anything to eat? I'm hungry as a wolf.'

 

The evening before Christmas Eve, David helped Lawrence undo her hair. She usually wore it loose, but on such special ocasion as ball was, she ask David to do something with them.

'And what dress will you wear tonight?' he asked looking at her with soft smile.

'I think this navy blue one, you bought me for theatre.'

'Are you kidding? You are wearing it since you were nine, this is not appropriate dress for young lady, who is going on her firs ball.'

'I don't have any other...' Lawrence bite her lip nervously. She was too excited by the thought of ball in general, to thought about the details such as a dress. However circumspect David thought about everything, as always.

'Do not worry, just let me finish your hair and I will show you something.'

 

When Lawrence were admiring her beautiful braid, David brough large boxes to her room.

'Three new dresses?! For me?!'

'Surely not for me!' giggled David. 'Try all of them and we will choose which one is the best for today.'

'Thank you so much! You are great, David!

'Less talking, more deeds.' the android stopped her enthusiasm.

There were three colours of the dresses. The light purple, light green and white. All was simple but elegant, however, according to the David's plan, Lawrence not looked too serious in them.

'You have great taste.' admited Lawrence, looking at her own reflection in the mirror. 'I think this one is the best.' she was trying the light blue one at the moment. It had long sleeves, lovely little buttons at the top and soft waving skirt, knee length.

'Perfect. You look like an angel.' sighed David. 'But I think you need some accessories.' from his pocket, he took out another box. This one was small, but when Lawrence opened it, she gasped in delight, because it hid beautiful, light teal stone on gentle necklace.

'You like it? It is an emerald.' told David, taking the jewel and put it on Lawrence neck. 'It emphasizes the colour of your eyes.'

'David, thank you!' Lawrence embaraced him tight. 'I feel it will be best Christmas ever.'

'I deeply hope so.'

 

David picked her up to the school. Elegantly dressed students were arleady coming from every direction. When Lawrence covered herself tighter in faux fur etola and were getting off from the car, David with a  smile, wish her great fun, however he felt a bite of not quite pleasant thought, that she isn't a little child anymore. That made him proud of course, but also sad in some way.

 

The main hall was decorated wonderfully. Lawrence admired it with glittering eyes; christmas trees, fake snow, colorful lights and mistletoe were everywhere.

She drank a glass of non-alcoholic champagne, and had little chat with her acqusintsnces, who were very kind for her. She sat with them at the table and ate delicious supper. Till this moment, everything was going well, however when it came to the dancing time, no one asked her. Boys didn't want to dance or were dancing with girls with whom they had came there, and Lawrence waited for nothing, till one of them would decide to ask her.

When her favourite song came from the speakers, making her little sad, Lawrence started to wonder if she shouldn't go home. But when she looked to her purse in sherching of smartphone to call David, she heard his voice coming from above.

'May I ask for a dance?'

She looked up and her bark fell. In front of her, with outstreched hand, stood her guardian.

But he looked very different than usual.

Very, very different.

He wore tuxedo, a bow tie of course and he smoothed his hair with hair gel, what made him look like... (Lawrence had to admited it) _like a boss_.

'David! You look... you look... splendidly!'

'Thank you, Lawrence. I didn't want to bring shame on you. So, shall we dance?'

'Yes, of course!' she replied with a laugh, feeling christmas spirit entered her heart again.

 

'How did you know?' asked Lawrence when they were swirling on the dance floor, observed by everyone. Despite of the growth difference between them (Lawrence was still quite short for a  twelwe-years-old), they were dancing fluently.

'Know what?'

'That no one will dance with me?'

'Am I no one?' he rised his eyebrows. 'I must tell you, your dress looks great when you moves. It is created for dancincing.'

'David! Don't change the subject. You know I mean the boys from school. It was so obvious that no one will wanted my companion?'

'Of course not! I just know how kids, especially young boys behaves, they are not thinking about dancing at the ball. There are just they virtual games and toys in they're head.' David shrugged.

'You think?'

'Yes. They are too young for a true ball. You know that girls marure earlier, and boys are scared of begins something too serious with asking girl to dance and also they are fear of rejection.'

'Hmmm... I just thought it would be great fun for them as well. I didn't mean to start any closer relationship or anything like that. I should ask you first...'

'You should not forget, most of them do not know you at all.' 'Whatever.' Lawrence swiped by hand. 'Let's forget about it and enjoy the evening.' she added and made an elegant pirouette.

When the song ended, they got off the dance floor. David took her etola and put it on on her sholuders.

'Come on, let's change the surroundings. I bet this whole ball gets dull, and we sholud better leave when you still have pleasant feelings.'

 

'Where are we going?' asked Lawrence when they were driving through the snowed streets, definitely not towards home.

'You will see.' replied David briefly, keeping her unsure.

They stopped near the highest building in the neighbourhood. David led her inside and they took the elevator to the roof.

Lawrence's bark, once again that evening, fell, when she saw what he had prepared.

The roof corner were covered with fluffy blankets and pillows, snacks and hot tea, and was decorated with christmas lights. Around stood outdoor radiators, keeping the nook warm and filled it with cosy light.

'What's that?!' Lawrence yelled.

'The perfect evening ending. Come on.' David invited her with gesture. 'This is the highest place nearby our home, you can see almost whole city from there.'

'I have already noticed that!' said Lawrence, sitting on one of the pillows. 'This is great! David you are so ingenious.'

'I only hope it does not start to snow.' added David, sitting next to her, enjoing the joy in her eyes.

'And I, I hope it does! It would be marvelous!'

 


End file.
